Reconnecting
by AlexisRose84
Summary: It's been about 6 months since the attack and Anna is ready to start reconnecting. Anna/John COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: It's been about 6 months since the attack and Anna is ready to start reconnecting. Anna/John **_

_Okay, so this is my first official M story. I know there are probably a million stories similar to this, since there was no showing of the reconnecting of the two on the show. They are also probably better. My muse needed to write this, anyway. I am new to the Downton Abbey universe, so I am just beginning to make my way through all my thoughts and feelings about what we may have missed. It's not super explicit, but I definitely needs to be rated M. I hope you enjoy! _

**Reconnecting **

The day had been quite uneventful. Anna had come to enjoy days like that. It kept things calm and reassuring. Since the attack nearly six months ago, days that were calm and routine kept her grounded. Once, she had enjoyed the hustle and bustle of a day that would keep her on her toes. She used to hope for days to throw her off, a kink in the routine to spice things up. But that was the old Anna. The new Anna strived for routines and things to flow as easily as possible.

Pulling her hair out of its bun, she could feel the blonde locks cascading down her back. She picked up her hair brush and combed her hair, before slowly meeting her eyes in the mirror. It was something she didn't often do anymore. She would look in the mirror briefly in the mornings to make sure she looked acceptable for work, but she would never linger. Today, she felt a bit differently. She allowed her eyes to remain on herself for several moments. It was then that she realized there was some pinkness back within her cheeks. A smile crept on her lips. Somewhere in there was the old Anna.

The crack of the cane hitting the floor made Anna involuntarily jump. A small chuckle came out and she shook her head. She knew her husband was home. The two had made the evening's journey back to their cottage together. By the sound of the uneven steps, Anna could tell he would be in the room shortly.

Glancing back up at the mirror, she began to braid her hair into her nightly braid. Then she adjusted the top of her nightgown. From the corner of her eye, she saw the door open. She heard a quiet sound escape John's lips. Her ears strained to try to make out what the sound was, but he was trying to suppress the sound from escaping.

He walked up behind her and Anna watched him through the mirror. His eyes were clouded in lust. It was a look Anna didn't see anymore, not since…. She pushed those thoughts away. A familiar, and yet foreign, feeling came over her in waves. She stepped back slightly so she could be closer to John. John's eyes met hers in the mirror and she could see he realized his expression. Her lips fell into a slight frown when he adjusted his face and the lust was no longer there.

She knew he was trying to be safe for her. It was something she was grateful for in him. He never pushed her and always let her lead any type of intimacy. They had still gained so little back in that department. She missed it; the way their bodies would come together to be one. His touches against her and her touches against him.

John's fingers lightly ran up the sides of her bare arms and made her shudder. She cocked her head to the side and John caressed his lips against the nook of her neck and she moaned. His hands ran back down her arms, before coming around her front and resting on the flatness of her belly. Anna pushed back into his frame and begged for more caresses against her neck. John obliged.

Soon, she could feel his excitement for her pressed against her back. It made her moan even louder. Her breaths were growing harsher and she could feel her heart beginning to race within her chest.

John, however, wavered. She felt as his hands came up to her shoulders and he gently turned her toward him. He lowered his head to her and kissed the top of her head. Anna sat back confused, as he let go of her shoulders and then walked out of their bedroom.

Anna's eyes followed John's frame and her lips curled into a frown. She twisted her lips and debated on whether or not to follow him. Curiosity won over and she stepped out of their bedroom and down the stairs, but John wasn't there.

Turning her head, she saw that the back door was opened. She peeked her head out of the door and saw that John was slowly walking back and forth the narrow area.

"John," she gently called out. John looked up at her and offered her a small smile.

"It's cold out, my darling. I'll be back in shortly."

Anna ignored his words and stepped outside. She stood in front of John so he couldn't continue his brooding and reached out to take his hands.

"Come inside," she insisted. John's hands pulled away from hers and he shook his head.

"In a moment," he replied.

"Please," Anna begged. A cold brush of wind hit them both and Anna's teeth began to chatter.

"You'll catch a chill. Go inside." Anna stepped closer to John and shook her head.

"Only if you come with me. You can warm me up." She bit her lower lip.

"Anna," John's voice caught in his throat. Quickly he cleared it and retrieved his resolve. "I need to be out in the cold for a few moments, but I will join you soon."

Anna's eyes fell down to the strain in his pants and she knew why he felt he needed the cold. Taking a few steps forward, her hand brushed along the tightness. John shivered against her touch and his jaw tightened.

"Or, you could let me help you take care of that," Anna murmured seductively. At this, John gently took her wrist within his hand and pushed it aside.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Anna," he said calmly. "I don't know that you're ready."

"Don't you think I know when I'm ready?" She countered. "We…we could just help one another. I…I don't know that I am ready for everything, but I am ready for something." Her words were quiet so that the neighbors wouldn't hear what they were speaking about. Anna could only imagine the scandal that would cause.

John's strong hand came up to rest on her cheek and he met her eyes. Watching her gaze closely, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Anna could only nod.

It wasn't long before the two were back into the house and up in their room. Anna's hands grabbed for the waistband of John's pants, but John stilled her movements. He brought her closer to him and pressed his lips against the special spot behind her ear. Then his lips moved up and he whispered into her ear, "You first." His head lifted and their eyes met. Before reaching out to unbutton her gown, his eyes made sure she was okay with it. Anna's head bobbed and she grabbed his hands, taking them to the buttons.

"Please," was all she could allow to escape her lips. Soon, the top buttons were undone and loose around her top. She pushed it off her shoulders and allowed the gown to drop to the floor. She realized in that moment that it was the first time he had seen her completely unclothed since the attack. A nervous knot grew in her throat, but it calmed as John's eyes ran appreciatively over her body.

"You're gorgeous," John muttered, his hands grasped at her hips and he led the two of them back to their bed. Lifting her slightly, he placed her onto the bed and dipped his lips back to her neck. His lips trailed down her shoulder, as his hand ran up her side and rested just below her breasts.

"Is this alright?" He questioned. Anna could only nod. Fire and heat ran through her entire frame. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed this until just now. His hand cupped her breast and her body happily tensed against his hand. She grabbed John's face within her hands and brought his lips to hers.

Pulling apart from their kiss, their foreheads rested on one another. "I love you," she said, before grabbing the edges of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Oh, Anna, I love you so much," he replied. Their bare chests touched as they reconnected their lips. Anna parted her lips and slipped her tongue over John's lips to get them to open. Soon her tongue was exploring his mouth and he groaned happily in response. His eagerness spurred her own and soon her hips were rocking against his pants.

"Touch me," she ordered him. John sat up slightly. His eyes never left Anna's, as his hand ran down her chest and to her center. Before teasing her, he watched her carefully to make sure it was okay. Anna eagerly nodded. His hands knew her well and he parted her legs slightly, before allowing his fingers to explore her. Anna moaned and bucked her hips against him. The entire time, John kept his eyes on Anna's face. He watched carefully for any sign to stop, but all he could see was pure bliss on her features. His fingers curled slightly and she nearly screamed.

"Don't stop," she begged and he didn't. Soon, she called out his name and was panting with blushed cheeks. He smiled. It had been too long since he had been able to do that to her. As she came down from her high, John ran his hand back up to her chest and brought his lips down to hers. Anna's hand tugged at his pants and John helped her to ease them off. John didn't even get a chance to say anything before Anna had him in her hands. He nearly swore and his eyes closed.

"It's not going to take much," John told her, his breath hitching in his throat as her delicate hands knew exactly what to do to take him over the edge. He had been right and soon he felt his entire body explode. The wetness covered Anna's hands and he heard her giggle. John opened his eyes to see her happily lying next to him.

"That was easy," Anna teased. John grabbed the flannel next to the bed and quickly wiped up the both of him. He threw the flannel over to the corner and pulled Anna's bare frame into his arms.

"You have adept hands," he told her, holding her close. His eyes closed and he breathed her in. He knew everything wasn't magically fixed now, but this was something wonderful they had both just shared. There had been a time he hadn't thought this would be possible again. He wanted to remember this moment, because he knew it may be a while before they would have another moment like this.

"I…I know things aren't exactly the same," Anna finally said into the air. "I…I want…"

"Shhh," John murmured into her ear. "This was perfect. None of that, Anna. You know I would wait a lifetime for you." Anna turned in his arms so that their chests were touching and reached her hand up to brush one of John's stray hairs off his face.

"I know," she told him. "And I'm grateful, truly." John pressed a kiss against her cheek and he held her tighter.

"I am going to sleep well tonight," he muttered, his eyes growing hazy.

"Me too," Anna replied. She curled her head into his chest and fell into a happy slumber.

_The End or Maybe More?_

**_I could possibly see this having another part or two in it. I think it depends on if people would like more. This could definitely could just be seen as a one shot. I don't know. Let me know what you thought about it and if you would like more. Thank you in advance. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for all the kind reviews for the first part. You all inspired me to add more. I hope you enjoy this next installment. _

**Part 2**

It hit her suddenly, like it often did. One moment she was fine and then the next she wasn't. A female squeal coming from the boot room made her jump. Then a sudden blur of one of the new male workers pulling one of the new younger maids by her hand out of the boot room made her immediately panic. It took her a moment to realize they were both giggling and darting their heads around to make sure they wouldn't get caught.

She knew she should scold them and let them know she was just around the corner, but she couldn't move. Her heart was racing in her chest and she grasped at the edges of her sleeves, pulling them over her hands. Closing her eyes, she began the breathing that John had taught her when these moments hit her. He told her this was a type of shell shock and that many people from the war experienced similar types of flashbacks she did.

A loud sound made her jump and her eyes pop open. She realized the sound had come from the boot room and she swallowed hard. Taking slow steps, she headed toward where the sound had come.

It was late. Everyone had already gone upstairs for the night. Generally, John would try to hurry his duties so that he could come down with Anna on their later nights and she wouldn't have to be alone. Tonight, he had been held up and Anna was upset with herself for not finding a place to stay upstairs and wait for him.

Stepping into the room, she realized one of the boots had fallen off the counter. She had hoped finding the cause of the sound would help ease her beating heart, but it hadn't. Her eyes swept around the room and she found that it mostly looked up to par. There was just one corner that had a disarray of shoes.

She knew she needed to inform Mrs. Hughes or Mr. Carson what she had seen, but she didn't feel the desire to tell on the two. Instead of feeling shocked and dismayed about their behavior, she felt jealous. She missed the playfulness that had come with the newness of a relationship; the light touches and stolen kisses. A wistful sigh left her lips. She wanted that again. She had only had that one time with John where they had been almost completely physically open with one another again. That had been a month ago. She wanted to have the days back where their touches were constant and never ending.

"Anna?" The sound of her name made her body tense. It wasn't until she heard the tell-tell sign of her husband's cane against the floor that she realized it was him. "Anna?"

"I'm in here," she called from the room. For some reason, she felt stuck within the room and she couldn't move.

"Are you ready to go?" His words were careful. Anna didn't respond. Her eyes were transfixed on the floor. She felt as John walked up behind her and slowly placed his hand on her upper arm. His touches were always careful now. There were no more swift, enthusiastic touches and pulls into hidden corners.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Her head slowly bobbed, but her eyes didn't leave the spot on the floor. "Are you having a flashback?" His words were full of love and concern. She hated that the snake still came between them. It hadn't ended that night. No, they were still plagued by him and she wasn't sure that would ever end.

"I….I'm alright," she slowly said. She bit on her lower lip and turned to face John. Her hands came up to caress his cheeks, before she perched herself up and caught his lips into her own.

"What's all this?" John's lips curled into a wicked grin. He couldn't remember the last time she had stolen a kiss from him at work. Anna shook her head and then kissed him again. She slipped out her tongue hoping for a deeper kiss, but John placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. "Anna, this isn't the place for this. Let's go home and we can continue there."

"No, this is exactly the place, John," she disagreed. John's eyes scanned the room and she watched as his face fell slightly. He was thinking about what this room meant and what had happened here. How this was the place that stole everything from them.

"Anna, no," John told her. His words were gentle, but firm. Anna's lips curled down and she shook her head.

"There were two younger staff members in here earlier doing things, that I am sure would make Mr. Carson turn bright red, and all I could think was I want to be them."

John's jaw tightened slightly. He ran his hands up and down her arms and sighed. "Then we will find a hidden spot somewhere downstairs, if that's what you want, my darling."

Anna's head shook. "It…it has to be here in this room."

John let go of Anna's arms, stepped back, and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a loud sigh.

"I don't think you're thinking clearly, Anna. This room…it…" his words faded. It was a room they couldn't avoid. They spent every day in it. And he hated it. He couldn't lie and say that anger didn't boil within him every time he stepped into the room.

"I know what this room is, John. And I relive it every day," her words were terse. "I need new memories in here, _better_ memories." A stray tear slid down her cheek. John reached out and wiped it away with the back of his finger and glanced through the doorway to see if anyone was nearby. But it was quiet. Everyone was gone for the night.

"What if someone catches us?" He knew Anna wasn't one who would want to be caught within a scandal. Perhaps that could be his way to convince her this was a bad idea.

"They won't. It's nearing one in the morning," she reminded him. She had him there. John sighed. Denying Anna anything was not part of his DNA. He would pour a glass of wine over Carson's head if it would make her happy.

"If we do this, it's only about you," he told her, stepping closer to her. He used his cane to shut the door behind him and watched as Anna's face brightened. His hands came up to her cheeks and he rested his forehead onto hers. "If at any time you need to stop…."

"Please don't say that every time we start to be intimate, John," Anna begged. "I…I'm not going to break."

"I just want you to feel safe."

"And I do, when I am with you," Anna told him. She kissed his cheek. "I know I can tell you if it becomes too much." Her hands flew to his back and ran down the length of his spine. She felt him shudder against her. John nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and she moaned in appreciation. When her hands attempted to tug at the bottom of his shirt, John shook his head.

"No, no, my darling. It's all about you," he murmured into her ear. He picked her up and sat her down on the table in the middle of the room.

Seeing her face flush with eagerness, he licked his lower lip. His hands came up to her upper thighs and he felt her tense slightly. His eyes met hers and she nodded to him. He gently messaged her thighs with his hands, before bending over and taking Anna's lips into his.

Even though everyone was asleep, he knew he needed to be quick. They were playing on borrowed time. Knowing that, he slipped one of his hands down so he could sneak his hand up and under Anna's shirt. At that, Anna's breath hitched in her throat. The anticipation of his touch and exhilaration of possibly getting caught made everything feel that much more intense. John's other hand skirted under her dress and his fingers hooked into her knickers. Deftly, he inched them down and off her legs. Anna watched as he placed them into his front pocket like a prize and winked at her.

His hands then came up around her back and he kissed her deeply again. He gingerly pushed her back onto the table, leaving her legs hanging off the edge. His lips peppered kisses across her cheekbone and down to the curve of her neck.

"John, please," Anna begged. Her hands fell flat against the table and she jerked her hips upwards toward him. At this, John snickered. He slowly moved down her side, before throwing the hem of her dress up and over her hips. His fingers teased her and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming.

Her eyes shut, as she tried to take in all the light touches against her core. When she felt heat against her center, her eyes popped open. She glanced down to see John's lips perched over her. He glanced at her and she moaned. Taking that as a yes, his tongue took over. Anna's head flew back. Soon his fingers joined in and it didn't take long for her to come over the edge. John eased her from her high, before slowly pulling his lips and fingers away from her.

When he sat up, he saw her chest rising and falling heavily and a blissful smile upon her lips. He took her hands into his and pulled her up to him. Kissing her, she could taste herself on his lips. A happy moan escaped her lips.

"Thank you, Mr. Bates," Anna murmured. "Are you sure I can't do something for you?" The back of her hand ran across his cheek and he shook his head.

"No, I told you this was all about you."

"Mmm, you spoil me so," she replied.

"Always," he replied. He didn't want to tell her that he knew he wouldn't be able to find pleasure in this room. And not only that, this was the room that stole everything from her. It was the room where someone had tormented her for their own pleasure. Doing something in this room could only be for her. She deserved to have that on her own, for it to be all about her.

John grasped at her hips and helped her to jump off the edge of the table. Anna pressed her head against his chest for a brief moment, before standing straight up.

"How's my hair?" She questioned. John chuckled. It was a little disheveled.

"A hat will cover it up," he reassured her. With that, the two of them began their regular leaving routine, pretending as though they hadn't just committed an act that could have them both fired on the spot.

John helped Anna with her coat and then they both placed their hats on their head. As John went to shut the door, they saw Carson come around the corner. They both jumped.

"What are you two still doing here?" He questioned.

"There were some boots that needed extra attention, Mr. Carson," John quickly replied. Carson seemed content with John's excuse. "I didn't think you were still awake."

"I forgot something from my office," Carson answered quickly and slightly annoyed that he was being questioned.

"Good night, Mr. Carson," Anna replied brightly.

"Yes, good night," he replied gruffly.

John led Anna toward the backdoor and outside. As soon as they were outside, the two burst into a fit of laughter.

"We were pretty close to giving him a heart attack," Anna said between giggles. John shook his head and took Anna's hand.

"Yes, thankfully he didn't come downstairs a few minutes earlier."

Anna's laughter grew. John's heart fluttered at the sound. True genuine laughter from Anna had been so rare lately. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and began to lead her back on the path home.

"Alright, my darling, let's go home."

_To be continued?_

_**I think this little story has at least one more part to it. I don't foresee it being very long, but who knows. My muse can be fickle. If you liked this and would like more, let me know. Thank you! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you! Here is the final part. Enjoy! _

**Part 3**

John's hand rested on Anna's upper thigh under the large table. A slight blush filled Anna's cheek and she brought her hand down and brushed it against his, making his head turn to hers. She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to her food. It was something Anna had noticed more of lately. John had begun subtle touches and stolen glances while they were work. Those hadn't happened since before the attack, but now they were back. They were gentler, more careful, but they were there. Anna was happy to see their return.

The two had rediscovered most of their intimacy over the past several months. It had taken time to re-experience one another and to find out what they were now comfortable with. However, they had still not reached the final level; the threshold they both so desperately wanted to pass. They had tried not too long after their dalliance in the boot room. But as soon as John had prepared to enter her, Anna had begun to sob and curled up into a ball away from him.

_"I….I'm…I'm so sorry," Anna cried. _

_ "Shh," John murmured, as he pulled the covers up and over her shaking frame. "You have nothing to apologize for, Anna. I don't want us to do anything until you are comfortable." _

_ "But I want to be with you, John. I….I hate this." _

_ "I know, my darling," he told her. He went to stand, but Anna reached her hand out to him. _

_ "Will you hold me?"_

That had been months ago. They hadn't attempted anything new since then.

Stolen kisses behind hidden doors at work had become their new favorite thing to do. There was something about the thrill of possibly being discovered. Anna attributed it to their time in the boot room. She had been able to take back something and now she wanted to take back her intimacy with her husband.

She got up from the table and brushed her hand against his shoulder. Giving John a wink, she headed to Lady Mary's room. There was a bit of pep in her step, as she walked in and brought the tray to Mary. When she stepped back, Mary eyed her and pierced her lips.

"You seem chipper," Mary said to her. "I'm guessing things are good with you and Bates." At Mary's recognition of her happiness, Anna couldn't help but grin.

"They are."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you, milady."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Knowing that John could pass by shortly, Anna hid herself in a closet below the stairs. She watched out of the small crack in the door for him. When she saw his frame coming toward her, she opened the crack a bit more and called out for him. She saw John glance around to try to find the voice. He didn't seem to know where it was coming from and began to walk away.

"John…Mr. Bates," she said a bit louder, jutting her hand out of the door and placing it on his upper arm. Seeing Anna hidden away, John's lips twisted. He looked to make sure no one was around, before sneaking into the small closet with Anna.

"This is a new spot," John told Anna. He had to bend down slightly, because it wasn't very tall. Anna took that opportunity to kiss him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and held him closer to her. When Anna's tongue darted into his mouth, John moaned. The two pulled and grabbed at one another, moans and sighs escaping their lips.

"Tonight," Anna said to John, her eyes full of lust. John's brows furrowed.

"What's tonight?" He brought his hand up to her cheek and brought their foreheads to rest on one another.

"I…I'm going to take advantage of you, Mr. Bates," she seductively informed him. John retook her lips into his and ran his hand down her back.

"Is that so, Mrs. Bates?"

"Mmmm hum," Anna murmured. Her eyes met John's and he smiled.

"I look forward to it," John kissed the top of her head and gave her a wink, before sneaking back out of the closet.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When they reached the house, John was taken aback when Anna grabbed at his hands and led him toward the stairs. He swayed quickly on his feet because he was caught off guard by her action.

"Shouldn't I start a fire?" Anna's head shook and a blush rose up her neck.

"We'll warm one another up."

With her hand, Anna led John up the stairs.

"Anna….are you sure?" Anna ignored John's worries. Reaching the room, Anna opened the door and grabbed John's shoulders.

"Just trust me, Mr. Bates," Anna playfully teased. She sat him onto the bed and then stepped forward so that her legs were straddling his. John's hands came up to rest on her lower back, but Anna grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from her. "No touching," she told him. "Only I can touch you."

John's lips perched open to disagree, but he quickly closed them back. Anna's lips went to the special spot on his neck and his body covered in goosebumps. It took every ounce of will not to reach out to touch her. He wanted to, but he understood. Anna needed to have the control.

Her hands ran over the top of his chest, before pushing his jacket off his frame. She began to unbutton the vest next, but her fingers were shaking. John wasn't sure if it was in positive or negative anticipation of what was to come. He brought his hands up.

"Can I help?" Anna nodded. Quickly, John unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He then assisted Anna in taking them both off. Anna grabbed them and threw them to a corner of the room. Her lips then began to pepper his neck. Then they followed the curve of his shoulder. She continued her lips downwards until her lips reached the top of his pants.

"Take them off," she glanced up from her position on the floor. It didn't take twice for John to do as he was told. When Anna saw he was already hard for her, she bit her lower lip. She stood back up and straddled his legs. "Let's scoot back." Anna helped to lead John back so that he was sitting up with his head against the headboard. She kissed the edge of his jaw and ran her hands against the back of his spine. Then she climbed off the bed, making John sigh in displeasure. He missed the feeling of her on top of him.

However, his eyes enjoyed the show as Anna undressed in front of him. Soon, she was completely unclothed. John moaned.

"Anna….."

Anna climbed back onto the bed and perched herself over John. He wanted to touch her glowing skin, but Anna held his wrist down at his sides. As she reclaimed his lips onto her own, he was the one to slip his tongue into hers. Anna moaned loudly, before pulling away.

Suddenly, she was off of him and had wrapped her lips around his hardness. John nearly jerked upwards. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Jesus, Anna," he squeaked. Anna pulled her head up and licked her lips, giving John a smirk. She sat herself back up and placed her legs on either side of John. Before John could react, Anna slid herself right onto him. "Oh my god, Anna," John cried out. At first, she remained still. John held back his need to rock into her. She felt amazing. He had almost forgotten how wonderful she felt. Her head pressed into his shoulder and then she began to move up and down against him.

"You can touch me now," Anna whispered into John's ear. She lifted her head up and threw it back. John's hands ran up to her hips and helped to roll her against him. Soon their hips were rocking steadily together. It was as though no time had passed. They still knew each other. Carefully, John brought his hands up to cup Anna's breasts and she moaned in appreciation.

He placed all of his focus on her so that she would reach her release before he could. He slowly inched one of his hands down to her center and touched the special spot that he knew would throw her over the edge. As he teased against her, he met her hips as hers grew faster and faster. Suddenly he felt her walls tighten and crash around him. The feeling made him build up and release soon after her.

While the two of them came down from their highs, John ran his fingers up and down Anna's spine. Anna's head came to rest on John's chest and brought her fingers to rest upon his chest, as well.

"Your heart is racing," she muttered.

"You have a way of doing that, my darling." A happy sigh left Anna's lips and she slowly pulled herself off him. Then she rolled over next to him and replaced her head on his chest.

"Thank you," Anna told him a moment later.

"What for? I think I should be the one thanking you." Anna's eyes moved up to meet John's and she shook her head.

"No, you waited a long time for this, John. I am so thankful, because that was amazing."

"It was and it was worth the wait." He brought his hand up to swipe the hair off her forehead and then reached down to pull the covers over their bodies.

"Yes, it was," Anna agreed. Her eyes fluttered closed and John lovingly watched as she fell asleep on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her frame. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep sitting up like this, but for now he would let her stay. She had just given him her highest level of trust and as always, she deserved the world.

**The End **


End file.
